Knockin on heaven's door
by Rafaperez
Summary: Post XM3, when dr. Moira finds Professor Charles's conscience in his brother's body.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : Post XM3, when dr. Moira finds Professor Charles's conscience in his brother's body.

 **Knockin' on Heaven's door**

 _It's getting dark too dark to see_

 _Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

 _Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

 _Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

 **Knockin 'on Heaven's door-Bob Dylan**

Dr. Moira MacTaggert was in the rest room of the hospital, enjoying that there was no one else in there to be able to release her emotions. Or, in that case, to try it, because the events of that week had made her so sad, she'd cried so much at the funeral in the mansion and at home that it was as if that intensity had left her numb and she couldn't feel anything else at the moment.

She went to the sink in the bathroom and looked aa herself in the mirror, seeing the auburn hair falling lifeless on her pale face, and she sighed, pinning them and turning on the faucet, washing her face, before sitting on the stool and leaning her back against the wall tile, covering her face with one hand and sighing.

Charles Xavier was gone, he was dead and they wouldn't talk in his mind anymore or through the computer video. SHe knew it would take a little while to finally move on and think that Charles was at peace now, he deserved, after all the good he had done and fought for.

Few knew that she and Charles had been lovers when she had been studying at Oxford, and though they had ended up busy with their works, or it had been because of different paths taken, she didn't remember, the love had been still there and they had kept in touch.

"Charles..." Moira sighed, opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling. "I just wanted to hear a word from you one more time... You calling me my dear."

And the alarm on her cell phone whistled, warning her that her shift had started, and then she composed herself, straightening her hair and picking up her lab coat to visit her favorite patient, Charles's twin brother.

Moira had taken up his twin brother's case because she was a mutant specialist, he had been in a coma for more than a decade, with no plausible cause.

She checked his vital signal, but there were no changes, and then she removed her stethoscope and stared at the sleeping, calm face. He and Charles were identical twins, it was as if she was seeing Charles asleep and she then raised her hand to touch his bald head, but stopped. She should't fool herself, he wasn't Charles.

She adjusted his sheet gently, and Moira had to admit that despite always being attentive with her patients, with this one, she was a little more, for being Charles's brother and now, the only thing from him, alive.

The doctor then stepped back, to go check her other patients, when she felt a spark in her mind and dropped her stethoscope but didn't pick it up, followed by soft whistles on the machine that monitored the man.

 _Moira_... The voice was gentle and slightly hoarse.

Moira turned slowly to the bed and then, after all that calmness, that nothingness she had been feeling turned into a hurricane, her heart began to accelerate and her eyes filled with tears.

"Charles?" And she desperately thought, as all the accumulated emotions hit her: _Please, don't let it be my mind making me crazy..._

 _You're not crazy, my dear. It's me, alive and here with you._

And there was that phrase of his to her, 'my dear.'

She leaned over the bed carefully, her lips parted in shock as she stared at the body of the man who was still in the coma, but with stronger signals, and from where Charles's voice was coming.

 _How, how, how?_

 _The moment the Fenix in Jean began to destroy my body, I could feel that my brother was also dying and with that, I was able to transfer my consciousness to his body._

He hadn't thought we would have sucess when he had felt his body being destroyed, everything was getting dark and he began to imagine that he would find heaven. But then he felt that he had succeeded in transferring his consciousness, and then he had blacked out.

How Charles had missed her, and even though he had the image of the doctor etched in his memory, he wanted to see her soon, and not just listen to her and feel her mind. And when he woke, he would tell her how much he loved her and not waste this second chance, wouldn't let her suffer like he had in seen in her mind. He loved her, God, he loved her so much.

 _What? But how is this possible?_ Moira was still trying to process this, staring into his sleeping face, feeling her body didn't moving.

 _As a telepath, I have this ability, but it had to be with someone compatible, in this case, my brother who was dying._

The doctor then examined the machine's readers, his eyes and then, picked up her stethoscope to examine him and could see that the vital signal was strong, his heartbeats and breathing too and that there was activity in his brain, but would he wake up?

 _But will you wake up?_

 _I will wake up, but it will take some time, while my conscience adapts to my new body._

 _So are you coming back? No false hopes?_ She thought, leaning back over his bed, staring into his closed eyes and remembering their color, dark blue, so gentle.

And this time, Moira raised her hand, touching his bald head and lowering to his face slowly with her fingertips and she heard him sigh in her mind with the touch, being able to feel it, although the adaptation was still in process and he replied in a soft voice:

 _I'm coming back, my dear, really._ He assured her, feeling his body tremble at her touch, so gentle, caressing his face with her fingertips as she had done when they had been lovers.

 _Charles... God, I missed you..._

 _Me too, Moira, my dear..._

Moira lifted her free hand and held his hand over the bed, resting her forehead lightly over their hands, controlling the enormous happiness of hearing those words, only feeling his skin in contact with hers for a few seconds, his scent.

She loved him deeply and they were getting a chance to see each other again and she would show him how much she loved him when he opened his eyes because she knew their story wasn't over.

The doctor then felt his hand close around hers lightly, but she could feel his warmth, the firmness of the tightness and the fingers then stroked her hand affectionately and she gasped, raising her head and seeing his eyelids moving, his eyes ready to open, and Moira smiled. Being together, it would be like being in their own heaven, whether on Earth or in Heaven.


End file.
